Amnesia
by I-AM-WHO-I-AM-2002
Summary: Jasmine sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria. lograra recuperarla con ayuda de sus amigos,recordara a todos,Logan descubrira sus sentimientos por jasmine. Jogan!
1. Todo comenzo

**Logan POV**

"Jazz por favor tienes que recordarme; soy yo Logan, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, somos mejores amigos desde tercer grado tienes que acordarte de mí por favor solo intenta recordar"

"lo siento no me acuerdo de ti quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo"-Dijo Jasmine en un tono triste odiaba verla así pero estaba desesperado

"Logan la doctora dijo que no la presionaras"-No quería hacerlo pero me dolía que ella no me recordara

"Chicos que paso"-Dijo mi mamá y papá que acababan de llegar de su viaje de trabajo

"Esta será una larga historia "-Dijo Delia

"Bueno tenemos tiempo, ok empiecen a hablar que le paso a Jasmine, porqué parece que Logan va a llorar y porque los demás están tan asustados"-Bueno como dijo Delia sería una historia muy larga.

_**Hola esta es mi primera historia IDDI y espero que te guste :)**_


	2. Problema con quimica

Holaa estuve pensando mucho, no sabía si continuar la historia o dejarla así pero gracias a mariia Sweetpurple me dije "Tienes que continuar la historia" y eso es lo que hare, tratare de publicar un capitulo cada día para terminar la historia esta semana.

Disfruten la historia y mariia Sweetpurple GRACIAS!

**LINDY POV**

**-"**Creo que yo puedo ser la que empiece"-cuando dije eso todos me miraron ; Mis padres con interés ;Delia, Garrett y Jasmine con tristeza y Logan…¡ en realidad parecía que quería llorar! Me daba pena mi hermano, Es estresante pero aun así lo quiero-"Todo comenzó hace unos días…

Estaba en clase de matemáticas con Garrett y Delia; Logan y Jasmine estaban en clase de química.

-"Y que haremos hoy en …"-Garrett empezó a hablar pero hubo un fuerte sonido se escuchaba exactamente a una explosión.

-"Salgan todos rápidamente al parecer hubo una explosión en el laboratorio de química"-Al escuchar eso salimos a buscar a Logan y Jasmine.

Llegamos a la puerta de la clase y salía humo algo malo había pasado muy malo…

-"¿Hey,que paso?"-Dijo una voz que se supone que en este momento debería estar inconsciente

-"¿Logan que rayos haces aquí y donde esta Jasmine?"

-"Jazz, ella está en…O por Dios que paso en el laboratorio"

-"¡Es lo mismo que queremos saber!"

-"P-Pero Jasmine está ahí adentro, Tenemos que sacarla"

**LOGAN POV**

-"Ok déjenme ver si entendí hubo una explosión y Jasmine estaba adentro ¿chicos eso no explica mucho?"

-"Todavia no terminamos… Creo que yo puedo continuar"-Dijo Delia

**DELIA POV**

-"Todos estábamos asustados entramos y jazz estaba en el piso Logan la cargo como lo hacen en las bodas y la verdad se veían muy lindos juntos y fuimos directo a la enfermería"


	3. Oh no

POV DELIA

"Tranquilos; ella está bien…"-dijo la enfermera

"Así si esta tan bien entonces porque no despierta"-Dijo Logan se veía preocupado demasiado para ser Logan

"Logan ella está bien mira ves está despertando"-Dijo Lindy y lo que dijo era cierto; Jazz estaba despertando

"Oh Jasmine estas bien creía que te había pasado algo; créeme no me lo perdonaría jamás"-Dijo Logan

"Amh si claro estoy bien pero tengo una pequeña pregunta…"-Dijo Jasmine; En un tono de voz que no me gustaba

"¿Quién eres?"


	4. ¿A quien le podria gustar Logan Watson?

POV LOGAN

-"¿Quién eres?-Esas dos palabras rompieron totalmente mi corazón; Ella no sabía quién éramos; Quien era, Era yo Logan; SU Logan ¿Cómo no podía reconocerme?

-"¿Doctora que tiene porque no nos recuerda?"-Dijo mi hermana

-"El golpe que Jasmine recibió al caer fue muy duro y al parecer ella perdió la memoria; Ustedes saben los números de teléfono de sus Padres…"

-"No ellos tuvieron que viajar por trabajo"-Interrumpí

-"Bueno de algún familiar suyo"

-"No"-Todos respondimos al unísono

-"Bueno; Jasmine no puede quedarse sola en estas condiciones sería muy peligroso y hay que hacerle recordar de su pasado"

-"Ella podría quedarse en nuestra casa"-Dijo Lindy

-"Ok pero tienen que prometerme de que la cuidaran mucho; Hagan lo que hagan no la presionen mucho ya que podría causar cualquier colapso; cualquier problema no duden en consultarme"

Después de esas palabras salimos de ahí directo a casa; Al llegar entre a mi cuarto, no podía ver a Jasmine así me dolía mucho. Estuve pensando mucho sobre lo que dijo la doctora **un colapso **¿Eso podía pasar? Me aterraba al imaginármelo y si pasaría algo peor Jamás me lo perdonaría en especial porque quiero mucho a Jasmine Más que como amiga. Desde ese tema de las citas falsas no deje de pensar en ella; Después en Halloween fest ella estaba ahí bailando sola y todos se burlaban de ella; me dolió como Dwight su tonto ex novio se reía; corrí con ella y empezamos a bailar; Me encanto cuando creí me dijo que era un Ángel Pero la parte que más me gusto fue cuando casi nos besamos hubiera sido lo mejor que me hubiera pasado. Pero vamos dudo que yo le guste. ¿A quién le podría gustar Logan Watson? Sé que a Jasmine no.


	5. RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS Y VOTACION

**Hoolaaa chic s acabo de publicar la 4ta parte de la historia **

**Gracias enserio por todos sus comentarios me animan para seguir con la historia aquí siempre responderé comentarios y bueno empecemos por el primer comentario que no respondo desde el cap 2:**

mariia Sweetpurple:

Jejeje Gracias claro que la continuare y Claro qué si deberíamos juntarnos para hacer una historia juntas

Ikkk:

Enserio crees eso aww gracias

Mari pie85:

Claro que la continuare 3

Taturrax:

Enserio me amas ay yo también te amo 3 jejeje

Y es exactamente por lo que empecé la historia leía (y leo) Puras historias en Ingles de IDDI y claro que eso no se podía quedar así ¿no?

Eliza:

Si yo también adoro a Logan y Jasmine son taaan lindos Juntos

**Y bueno esos fueron los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron 3 me animan para seguir con la historia.**

**Aún tengo muchas historias en mente y en progreso.**

**¿PUEDEN CREER DE QUE AUN NO SE ESTRENA LA 2DA TEMPORADA Y EN YA SALIO?**

**BUENO TENÍA UNA PEQUEÑA PREGUNTA QUE PAREJAS QUIEREN QUE HAYA EN LA HISTORIA ESTUBE PENSANDO EN:**

**JOGAN: relación amorosa (Y ESO NO CAMBIARA)**

**JARRETT: Amistad (me encantan como amigos)**

**DARRETT (DELIA Y GARRET) : Relación amorosa o amistad**

**LARRETT (LINDY Y GARRETT) : Relación amorosa o amistad**

**PUEDEN ESCOGER ENTRE DARRETT O LARRETT Y DEJARME UN COMENTARIO LA PAREJA CON MAS VOTOS GANARA Y HARE UNA HISTORIA DE ELLOS Y CONTINUARE CON ESTA HISTORIA CON ESA PAREJA **

**TIENEN HASTA EL DOMINGO (TRATARE DE PUBLICAR MAÑANA)**


	6. ¿Jasmine Kang?

¿Jasmine Kang?

Sip, esa soy yo y al parecer es lo único que se de mí.

No sé en donde estoy o quienes son las personas que en este momento están conmigo.

Me aterra pensar de que acabo de olvidar los últimos 15 años de mi vida y solo se mi nombre.

Enserio quiero recordar a los que se llaman ser mis mejores amigos.

Pero, No puedo.

Se nota de que esos chicos son buenas personas y me quieren el que mas me llama la atención es el chico rubio ¿Logan creo?

¿Qué me llama la atención de el? Pues creo que todo:

La manera en la cual se me queda mirando

La forma tan dulce de hablarme

Como me llama Jazz ; Etc

Al entrar a casa de los Watson; Logan subio rápidamente a su casa

¿Estará incomodo?

¿Sera por mí?


	7. Nota!

Holaaa:

**PUNTO N_ 1-.**

Bueno como verán este fic se centra **mucho **en Jasmine y Logan, Y yo la verdad no quiero causar ningún conflicto con el tema de Larrett o Darret.

No se cual elegir ambos me gustan talvez como un pequeño triángulo amoroso no se ¿Qué opinan?

Yo sigo mirando los comentarios para ver con cual pareja hago.

En este punto de la historia yo me centro mucho más en Jogan que en Darrett o Larrett pero lo que me preocupa es ¿con cuál parejas continuo?

Obvio que con Jogan ya lo dije en la otra nota de autor.

En sus manos está la decisión-, pueden escoger entre Larrett y Darrett.

**PUNTO N_2-.**

Ok muchos lectores/lectoras me han preguntado lo mismo

¿Por qué haces sufrir a Logan?

Jajaja; Según yo (y creo que muchos fans piensan así) Jasmine ya sufrió mucho ¿no?

Le toca a Logan y la verdad me comprenderán cuando vean la segunda temporada de I Didn't do it. Y **NO **pienso dar spoilers de la segunda temporada porque talvez algunos no la han visto y no quiero causar problemas.

Si tienes alguna duda mándame un mensaje por Inbox.

Y gracias por leer la historia los amo!


	8. Recorde a la primera

**Logan Pov**

Entre a mi cuarto, Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, Me puse mis audífonos y me desconecte completamente del mundo.

Me puse a pensar en todos los momentos que pasamos los últimos años.

Creo que de tanto recordar y pensar me quede dormido, Hasta que Lindy me despertó de un golpe y me dijo de que irían a Rumble Juice a tratar de que Jasmine recuerde un poco de su vida y me pregunto si quería ir con ellos yo le dije que no.

No quería ver a Jasmine, No así, No ahora.

**Jasmine Pov**

Entramos a Rumble Juice- por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijeron-

-Bueno ya llegamos- Dijo Garrett

-Sí; Y ahora yo me voy con mi novio extraterrestre

-Delia cuantas veces voy a decirte que tu novio venga de Canadá no significa que sea extraterrestre ¿Okay?- Dije en tono de Burla

-Okay eso es lo que tú dices pero…-No pudo terminar la oración porque Lindy la empujo y me abrazo mucho diciéndome:

-Hey te acordaste de Delia; ¡Genial!-Y todos se Unieron al Abrazo

-Bueno después de este reconfortante momento me voy- Dijo Delia

-A mi tu novio no me agrada- Dijo Garrett, Sonaba celoso mucho según mi criterio

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo Lindy la Entrometida haciendo énfasis en No

-No lo se creó que deberías buscar a alguien mejor- Dijo Garrett más celoso aun

-¿Pero porque, Yo lo quiero?- Dijo Delia

\- No lo sé talvez alguien más quiera ser algo más que un amigo para ti-Dijo Garrett

-Alguien ¿Cómo quién?- Pregunto Delia interesada

-No lo sé un amigo muy cercano a ti- dijo Garrett se notaba que ese ''Alguien'' no estaba siendo muy discreto

-Bueno hasta que ese ''Alguien'' no me lo diga seguiré saliendo con el- Dijo Delia y salio por la puerta del Rumble Juice

-Bueno saliendo del gran momento incomodo que acabamos de salir-Con esas palabras Garrett se puso más rojo aun-Jazz ven te mostrare el lugar para que recuerdes.

-Okay, este es el lugar donde Tomamos smoothies y venimos Todos los días-Dijo Lindy-Garrett Continua.

-Pues este es el sofá donde siempre estamos y donde me entere de que te gustaba Logan

En ese Momento los ojos de todos se pusieron como platos

¿Me gustaba Logan?

Holaa!

Perdon por no publicar mi computadora y mi cerebro tuvieron un problema ambos dejaron de Funcionar.

Y quiero decirles algo ahora SI publicare más seguido.

Y bueno les Gusto el Cap.

En este Capítulo hubieron unos pequeños toques Darrett Y como siempre mucho Jogan

Les gusto?

Cualquier confusión mándame un mensaje Y Gracias por leer!


	9. Final

**Garrett POV**

Oh Fabuloso.

Guarde este secreto por meses y se me ocurre decirlo justo ahora

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Si Jasmine estuviera bien de seguro ya me hubiera matado.

**Jasmine POV**

-¿Te Gusto?-Dijo una voz que era imposible no reconocer

Era Logan

Los Dias pasaban desde que Jasmine salio corriendo de Rumble Juice, Si Jasmine huyo.

Ella habia recordado todo, pero, no podía verlo otra vez a los ojos, Ella no sabia como explicarle que lo que sentía en realidad era más que amistad.

Y lo miro, él estaba ahí detrás de ella en clase de química justo en el lugar donde perdió la memoria hace ya unos meses.

Toco la campana, ella salió rápido dispuesta a no volverlo a ver.

Las voces de su cabeza le decían lo contrario ''¿Porque huyes del amor?''.

Y entonces alguien le agarro la mano suavemente.

-Logan por favor vete

-Por favor necesitamos hablar

-¿De qué?

-De todo, de lo que pasa entre nosotros, De porque te fuiste, Jazz te necesitamos;

Yo te necesito.

-Y yo a …-

No pudo acabar porque el, la beso y fue diferente a todos sus anteriores besos ese era de verdad.

Sip Ellos tenían Química.


	10. Nunca se acabara

A Jasmine se le había hecho ya costumbre huir

Lo hizo cuando se enteró de los sentimientos de Logan y lo volvió a hacer después de ese beso.

¿Por qué?

Nadie lo sabía, Ni siquiera ella.

EllaAmaba a Logan, pero no se sentía feliz de quererlo sin conocerlo mucho.

**Jasmine POV**

Tuve que ir a la casa de Lindy, Tenía que decirle no podía seguir así.

Entre y estaban en el sofá, Logan estaba triste lo sabía por la forma en la que me miro.

Me mato.

Su mirada me mato sentía como si un millón de cuchillos se incrustaran dentro de mí.

Quería correr, Correr y abrazarlo muy fuerte porque en realidad lo amaba

''Jasmine yo…''

''No Logan no hay Nada que decir solo vine a hablar con Lindy''-Lo Interrumpí

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Por qué me hacia la fuerte sabiendo que no puedo más?

''Jazz por favor tienes que recordarme; Soy yo Logan, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, Somos mejores amigos desde tercer grado por favor solo intenta recordar''

''Lo siento no me acuerdo de ti, quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo''

¿Porque sigues mintiendo?

¿Por qué le haces esto, no ves que le haces daño?

¿No ves que te haces daño a ti misma?

''Logan la doctora dijo que no la presionaras''

Si, Deja de hacerlo no ves que no te merezco, No merezco todo lo que pasas y sufres por mí. No merezco tu amor.

**Fin Jasmine POV**

''Y bueno así llegamos hasta aquí''-Dijo Delia

''Y ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?''-Dijo Logan

'' ¿No lo entiendes Verdad? No te merezco, No merezco todo lo que lloraste por mí, Todo lo que sufriste por mi''

''Chicos será mejor que los dejemos solos un rato''-Dijo la madre de Logan Y Lindy saliendo del sótano dejando solos a Jasmine y Logan

''Por lo que veo la que no entiende eres tu Jazz, Yo te amo y si te vas sufriré mil veces más de lo que sufro ahora Que, ¿tú no me quieres?''

''Por supuesto que sí, pero tengo miedo que algo pase y se rompa nuestra amistad y el amor que sentimos''-Dijo Jasmine con lágrimas en los ojos

'' ¿Jasmine tú me amas?''

''Si, Claro que si''

''Entonces no hay razón para que esto se acabe ''


	11. Propuestas de historias

Holaaaa

Bueno este es el final oficial de ''Amnesia''

Se los agradezco mucho a todos los que siguieron la historia.

Tengo muchos proyectos en mente justo ahora y estos tienen una mejor base y estructura que ''Amnesia'' y se los presentare y ustedes me podrán decir cual les gusta:

De I Didn't do it -Yo no lo hice

Friend ship problems

Tom y Sherry aún no se olvidan de lo que Lindy les hizo y buscaran venganza con lo que más ama.

Sus amigos

Empezaran los problemas:

Romances

Malentendidos

Triángulos amorosos

Muerte

¿Los chicos se darán cuenta que su amistad es más poderosa que eso?

O los separara más aún.

Descendientes

Ame esta película y necesito hacer lo que creo que puede pasar

La historia será lo mas parecida a lo que podría ser la película, Sera con canciones sacadas de Youtube ,De la primera película un poco cambiadas o hechas por mi

Los romances que si o si son canon:

Ben Y Mal

Carlos Y Bia (es un OC que invente)

Ok y los demás (Evie, Jay,etc) los dejare a elegir por ustedes.

¿Los OC'S para qué son? pues

Al principio Mal explica que los que fueron abandonados en la Isla de los perdidos Fueron los villanos y sus secuaces.

Ellos son hijos de los secuaces, Ellos son los ayudantes de los villanos y bueno ellos cumplirán todo lo que los villanos les pidan

Descendientes 2: Los Secuaces

La historia se da después de la fiesta de Coronación de Ben.

Todos disfrutaban de su estancia en Auradon.

Mal y Ben estaban juntos, Todos por fin eran amigos.

¿No podría ser mejor?

Pero se olvidaron de un pequeño detalle. Sus padres aun querían venganza y hay quienes los pueden ayudar

Okay creo que esas son las propuestas que tengo y si les gusta las hare y publicare mas seguido


End file.
